Naruto: Una Renovación Urgente: Descontinuado
by kyonides
Summary: La decisión es urgente, pero no deja de ser riesgosa. Se dará inicio a otra etapa y no se regirán bajo todos aquellos esquemas de antaño. La renovación es inevitable.
1. En Ascenso

**Naruto  
En Ascenso **  
por Kyonides

Cerca de la medianoche, la luna llena se erguía ya en lo alto de la noche. Un hombre que vivía solo en una aldea lejana y una mujer joven que se había caído dormida mientras analizaba unos frascos con medicinas, soñaron entonces una misma cosa y lanzaron un grito de desesperación casi totalmente ahogado por la saliva. La habían producido bajo los efectos del nerviosismo que les causó la visión, como la llamaron. Lo que vieron fue a un pueblo con pocos avances tecnológicos que caía víctima de asaltantes y mafiosos, las muertes que provocaban eran cuantiosas y crueles hasta decir basta. Podían sentir cómo una filosa hoja de acero se incrustaba en sus propios vientres y cortaba estos partiendo del centro a un lado. El dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso.

Poco después de esa parte horrenda, veían algo no más bello que eso. Se dibujaba una silueta femenina, con cierto encanto bien descomunal. Luego ella cambiaba de postura a gran velocidad. Parecía que los movimientos se debía a unas convulsiones, como si le afectara la epilepsia. Al quedar totalmente quieta, unas hojas de un árbol cercano, azotado por el viento caían sobre lo que se asemejaba a una frente. Surgía de esta algo de chakra que pronto consumía las hojas sueltas antes de que la cabeza se moviera hacia un costado. El resto era tan solo una fría sensación y los embargaba una aparente rigidez en todo su cuerpo, la cual era semejante a la de la figura. La mujer que presenció esto se aferró después a la mascota, mientras el hombre se entristeció y pasó horas sentado en su cama mirando sus manos.

Era ya otro día en la aldea. Hasta entonces solo habían transcurrido poco más de ocho años desde que ella hubo aceptado el título de Quinta Hokage de su aldea, la de sus seres más queridos. Fue ella quien terminó haciendo realidad los sueños de los hombres más importantes de su vida y debido a eso ella podía estar bastante satisfecha. No los había defraudado, lo consiguió sin que alguna vez hubiera querido proponerse a sí misma la meta de aquellos. Además la maldición del talismán, que les había afectado tan a fondo, parecía que se había roto desde que se lo entregó a ese chico hiperactivo. Con esos logros era más que suficiente para sentir que ya era hora de retirarse, aún si su mala maña de apostar con la suerte en su contra permanecía intacta, por no decir que era realmente intocable. Al menos seguiría contando con eso hasta sus últimos días y en cierta forma ese era el problema que estaba afrontando, debía volver a apostar. Lo malo era que se trataba de la vida en general lo que estaba tratando de mantener en equilibrio sobre la cuerda floja que ahora la sostenía.

—Muchas cosas han ocurrido bien de prisa en la vida de esta mujer tenaz y bien sé que he tenido que hacer camino al andar para hallar en conjunto las soluciones a los más inusuales inconvenientes que hayan podido tener los aldeanos en toda su historia. Y ahora que debo tomar una de las decisiones más importantes, no tengo la certeza de si lo que planeo tiene el menor sentido... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Ella sabía muy bien que tenía que hablar con alguien sobre esta situación en particular, pero no podía hacerlo con los ancianos de la aldea, quienes nunca la habían considerado una digna sucesora del tercer Hokage. De todas formas debía contarles algo apto solo para desanimarlos o quitarles las esperanzas de vivir eso, lo más cercano que habían estado de experimentar algo de paz. Pensó luego en Shizune, pero su asistente era una completa exagerada en lo que se refería a reacciones. Solo alteraría la delicada paz de todo el mundo con ayuda de sus alaridos. Más tarde llegó a su mente un nombre conocido, el de alguien con quien debería entenderse mejor. Era por eso que le había enviado un mensaje a Naruto para que se lo diera a su mentor. No era nada extraño que en el momento más inoportuno se apareciera ese enigmático visitante.

—Ibiki. ¿Qué me puedes decir de los espías que enviaste a tierras lejanas¿Han reportado algo que sea de nuestro interés?  
—Hokage-sama, gracias a ellos tenemos informes "relativamente" confiables de que la aldea de la Cascada en estos momentos está...  
—¿Relativamente confiables¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Bueno, que nuestras fuentes no son tan nuestras... Sino del mismo enemigo que entre sus subordinados cuentan con un grupo de rebeldes. Aún no sabemos si lo que tratan de orquestar es el inicio de una guerra o solo querrán derrocar al actual líder.  
—Nada raro que lleguen a solicitarnos nuestras cooperación. Eso puede ser más complicado...

El líder del escruadrón de interrogación no fue capaz de terminar de aclarar la situación de aquella aldea ni de rendir todo su informe, pues fue espantado por la súbita aparición de una rana casi de la altura de un potro. Debido a su estado de shock comenzó a pensar sin orden alguno y de casualidad recordó lo que había ocurrido durante la invasión a Konoha. Esto le facilitó las cosas, pues optó por salir pronto del despacho y esperar afuera antes de que hiciera enojar a la rana y en especial a su invocador.

—El orgulloso sabio, el gran ermitaño invocador de ranas guerreras ya está aquí. Ha venido para presentarse con su tradicional danza y deleitarse con tan hermosa panorámica.  
—Jiraiya, no deja de ser un asqueroso placer el ver que te animaste a visitarme en este día tan soleado... Y lo hicieras acompañado de una de tus ranas—dijo Tsunade al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor corría por su frente—. Pucha, aún así es óptimo para ir a apostar algo cuantioso, impresionante¿no lo crees?  
—Pues no me opondré a que quieras ver las cosas de esa manera tan trivial en un día que en realidad está excesivamente nublado... Es más parece que van a llover ranas del cielo, ja, ja, ja. Deberías ver semejante espectáculo—dijo Jiraiya antes de notar que su vieja amiga no se entusiasmaba mucho con una propuesta tan simplona—. Bueno... Supondré que de todos modos no tiene nada de malo ser positivo con el sol presente o sin él, sobretodo si uno llegara a ver más allá de lo imaginable...  
—Ciertamente eso es lo que **no** quiero que mantengas en mente desde ahora, viejo repugnante. Será esa actitud positiva que te mostré antes, la que irán a necesitar especialmente en el futuro cercano y si no me crees lo de que no tendrás tiempo para idear tus estúpidos planes, podemos dejárselo a la suerte. Tal vez sí sea yo quien gane.

—Qué alegría que ya vas directo al grano, Tsunade... Es solo que me encantaría saber a qué se debe que desearas verme cuanto antes... Cómo si me gustara pasar este tiempo de oro en esta diminuta aldea... ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tanta prisa¿Y qué se hizo tu asistente, Shizune¿No está siempre contigo y ese delicioso lechoncito?  
—Ella no me ha dirigido la palabra con normalidad e incluso trata de evadirme cuando puede, pero todo se aclarará a su debido tiempo... Ah, y ni se te ocurra asar a Ton-Ton! Sabes lo que te esperarías si te atreves.  
—Eh, sí, claro que sí. Pero ya dime algo. ¿De qué te has enterado recientemente? He de suponer que no se trata de algo que te alegre en tu interior, porque he oído por ahí que nunca te ha ocurrido nada bueno cuando tienes una buena racha... (Pero para mí sí podrá ser algo feliz, je, je, je, je. Quizá por fin entendió que mi técnica es muy buena y que ya no logrará romper los huesos de nadie... Estoy a punto de hallar la inspiración para otro capítulo... ¡Será otro éxito en ventas!)  
—¡Hey, viejo verde, te estoy hablando! Grábate ya esto. Es cierto que este asunto no es apto para llenarlo a uno de gozo, tal vez y solo tal vez se parezca a un alegrón de burro, pero prefiero no engañarme ni mortificarme desde ahora. En cambio me alegraré de corazón por cada día en el que llegue a ver el amanecer. No está de más el oler los aromas matinales que tanto pueden relajar a todas las personas. Es posible que hasta cambie la perra suerte de algunos.  
—De pronto hablas de amaneceres y olores fragantes y la suerte de perro, pero mejor cambiémoslo por el aceite de sapo que tiene usos más prácticos. ¿O es que acaso has escuchado que hay una nueva amenaza aproximándose a nuestra aldea escondida? Si es esto de lo que quieres conversar, creo que no estaría nada mal el que invites a los mejores ninjas o a ANBU de inmediato para que sean parte de esto. Dudo que yo esté disponible para entonces gracias a mis múltiples ocupaciones, la vida de un afamado escritor es muy ardua. ¿Lo sabías? Y gracias a mi gran experiencia como escritor es que te puedo recomendar que actúes de inmediato.

Por una extraña desaparición de Konohamaru, Ebisu optó por solicitar ayuda a la Hokage para que con su bola de cristal legada por el anterior líder logrará divisar al chico. Ya había agotado parte de su chakra al multiplicarse y cubrir gran parte del territorio y no consiguió hallar una sola pista sobre el paradero de aquél. De ahí que Ebisu ingresara sin permiso a la oficina de ella. El impacto que le causó el avistamiento de una rana gigante no fue para menos. Lo atemorizó tanto como si hubiera visto al dios de la muerte aguardando su llegada para escoltarlo hasta más allá de la entrada del infierno. La rana, por su parte, no dejó de percibir la presencia del joven instructor y expulsó su lengua sin que mediara la solicitud de su invocador. Antes de que lo atrapara esa masa apestosa y muy flexible, Ebisu optó por abandonar el sitio no sin que logrará gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí.  
—¡Piedad! Solo venía a pedir ayuda, pero yo ya lo encontraré...

—No sea el caso de que tengas que trabajar con el tiempo en tu contra. Al final de cuentas a mí no me afectará en nada, pues la montaña siempre estará por ahí—dijo Jiraiya sin voltear a ver al pasillo y retomando el hilo de la conversación.  
—Realmente nunca dejaste de ser tan suspicaz... Ni tan despreocupado... Has de saber ya que sí disponemos de poco tiempo para enfrentar este nuevo reto que se acerca cada día más a este mismo edificio. Toda la aldea puede sucumbir ante el más insignificante ataque proveniente del exterior.  
—No puede ser cierto... No, no lo es, pero... ¿Será posible que Orochimaru le hubiese legado su actitud repugnante y su asquerosa ambición a algún discípulo suyo? Por lo que dijeron entonces las malas lenguas, supe que sus brazos o sus manos no son capaces de realizar los movimientos de los sellos utilizados para ejecutar alguna técnica.  
—Eh, este, sí, es un hecho que yo lo comprobé en persona, pero no es de eso de lo que hablo.  
—Por lo que ha de ser su mano derecha. ¿Es eso lo que me vas a anunciar exclusivamente a mí? Un tema como ese si acaso me entristece en los días en que mis investigaciones no rindieron frutos. En serio, esperaba alguna novedad un poco más picante o "sexy", por decirlo de alguna manera.

En su mente, Jiraiya podía ver bien los recuerdos de la época en la que entrenaron con Sarutobi sensei y el talentoso Orochimaru todavía no hablaba de perseguir con malévolos fines la vida eterna ni la destrucción de Konoha. De alguna manera lo entristecía un poco el hecho de haber malgastado el tiempo buscándolo por doquier por creer que no era necesario que cayera en la categoría de ninja extraviado. No dejaba de ser él mismo el "famoso" escritor sino gracias al rendirse y dejar ir a su antiguo compañero, de otra forma no sería el poderoso hermitaño, el sabio invocador de ranas.

—Pues en eso sí te equivocas por ir corriendo tan de prisa—comentó Tsunade justo mientras provocaba que Jiraiya se tropezara—. La amenaza en sí es ya algo vieja, pero su peor consecuencia está por ser revelada dentro de muy poco tiempo, Jiraiya... Quizá suceda dentro de menos de medio año según mis actuales cálculos y los dolores que me embargan últimamente.  
—Bueno, te puedo asegurar que no he tratado de siquiera utilizar mi técnica especial para espiarte, así que puedes permanecer tranquila. No habrá necesidad de que se rompa de nuevo ningún hueso anteriormente roto, no en esta ocasión, créeme. (Ay, qué día tan decepcionante... Mejor me hubiera hecho el loco y parecería que no me llegó la invitación. Ya me imagino convenciendo a Naruto de que no me forzará a enseñarle alguna técnica secreta si no muestra su transformación en esa sexy chica rubia, de ojos claros y muy tímida...)  
—Mejor pon atención a lo que te diré ahora, viejo pervertido. No te dará tiempo de volver a echar un ojo sobre este escultural cuerpo ni al de una ilusa niña, maldito pedófilo, pues dentro de un tiempo sabrás que no lo podrás hacer, en mi caso, si está bajo un cúmulo de piedras o un monumento funerario. En el caso de las demás víctimas potenciales, les dejaré a ANBU una nota aclarando la necesidad de poner a raya a cierto mequetrefe que anda por aquí husmeando en los baños termales de las mujeres.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Tsunade?—dijo él permitiendo ver un pronunciado tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo—. No creo que sea hora de echarte a morir, el Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi sensei, no esperaba que llegarás a decir eso a tan poco tiempo de que se retirara él por segunda ocasión. No nos podemos permitir el lujo de dejar morir a otro Hokage a tan poco tiempo de subir al poder. Eso, eso sería un golpe letal para cualquiera, incluso para mí... (Tantos sueños eróticos que para nada tuve en estos años. En ellos tú eras la bella bailarina, la diosa de un lago ignoto que siempre le encantaba sentir como pasaba el agua por tu cuerpazo o la esquinera con más trucos bajo la manga... o bajo la tanga, je, je, je.)  
"O piensa ese joven insolente, ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, claro que no lo podemos olvidar¿no te parece? No querrá ver que no tomas en serio tus deberes como actual Hokage, la líder más sensual. Jamás creerá que se haya ido tan de repente alguien que sabe cómo lucir tan juvenil. (De otra forma yo no reaccionaría como lo hago siempre, no... ¡Uy, uyyy!)  
—Estás reaccionando cada vez más lento, se nota que a tí también te afecta el paso de los años, depravado Jiraiya. ¡Pero qué oportuno es el que menciones su nombre en este mismo instante! De él es de lo que quiero conversar contigo en el día de hoy, porque en realidad me urge discutirlo. Por cierto... ¿Ya le has enseñado tu estúpida técnica furtiva? Apostaría todo a que sí lo has hecho, que perdiste el tiempo en pasarle ese pésimo conocimiento al pobre muchacho. Pronto será otro estúpido hombre que no valorará las habilidades y sentimientos de las mujeres. ¡Vaya futuro les espera!  
—No vine a que me cuestiones mi estilo de vida tan libre e indirectamente también el de él con tus vanos sentimentalismos, deberías saber que eso no excita a nadie ni a ustedes mismas—dijo Jiraiya antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro con el que se cubrió para evitar peores daños—. Ay, ay, no, ese dolor de nuevo.

—Eso te pasa por no concentrarte en las cosas más importantes, depravado Jiraiya.  
—Bueno, bueno, no hay que desesperarse, ya te diré lo que sé de ese chico. En realidad, sobre Naruto solo te puedo comentar que ha seguido entrenando como es usual en él, es probable que ya haya aprendido nuevas técnicas, quizá unas cuatro sean de importancia. Además ha tratado de limitar el control que el demonio de las nueve colas ha podido ejercer en él anteriormente, cosa que empeoraba entre más colas lograba manifestar durante sus transformaciones. Me parece que está apunto de retener su identidad intacta, aún si el demonio encerrado llega a sacar cinco de sus colas. Es posible que lograra incrementar el nivel de su propio chakra o no me podría explicar cómo ha podido avanzar en esa área. Pero en mi defensa puedo decir sin ningún temor que ese carajillo tan molesto no se ha aficionado tanto por las hermosas mujeres solamente por mi influencia, ya de por sí que él ya ha desarrollado sus propias técnicas. Sospecho que es ese malnacido demonio malnacido, disculpa, creo que ya había dicho que era un verdadero malnacido, je, je, je. Pero sí, es ese perro salvaje que juega a ser un astuto zorro el que lo arrastra casi hasta los "mejores sitios noctunos de la región".  
—Suena bastante alentador...  
—Sí, así es como lo veo yo y quizá logre ir perfeccionando ese control hasta incluir más colas... Y no me refiero solo a las del zorro demoniaco... Um, um, pero añoro saber qué es lo ves en él que atrae tanto tu mirada. ¿No estarás considerando el nombrarlo a él, a ese hiperactivo cabeza hueca como tu sucesor en un momento tan serio como este? Claro que prefiero que sea alguien joven y lleno de vigor que un anciano viviendo en el ocaso de su vida y que solo requiere pasar el tiempo en profunda meditación o en total relajación del cuerpo... Ummm¿no tendrás algo de sake por aquí?

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se hallaba Naruto, quien no sabía por qué se había ido Jiraiya desde tan temprano ni cómo le hizo para superar la resaca, en especial después de beber tanto sake la noche anterior. De forma inusual en el joven, este detuvo en seco el entrenamiento aún cuando no se sentía cansado o adolorido. Acto seguido se tendió en el suelo y no dejaba de ver las nubes flotando en el cielo de tono celeste.

—¿Será posible que no he logrado superar mis propios límites porque ya no puedo llegar más lejos? No puedo contar con el demonio de las nueve colas, difícilmente recuerdo lo que hice cuando empieza la fusión de nuestos chakras y termina cambiando mi forma de actuar. ¿Soy fuerte por mí mismo¿O esto solo es una ilusión creada por el zorro perverso¡Qué diera por saber cómo puedo dejar de depender tanto de ese demonio coludo! No entiendo por qué debo de dejar de ser yo mismo para ganar una batalla. Tampoco puedo asegurar que no hiera a quienes estén en mi propio bando...

De vuelta en la oficina de la Hokage, la búsqueda de Tsunade por más sake resultaba bastante infructuosa y siempre llegó a incomodarse por eso. Ya no tenía cómo relajar esa tensión que entonces sentía por todo su cuerpo.

—No, se me acabó la bebida recientemente, ah, y lo de alentador lo decía con ironía¿sabes? Si quieres te hago un croquis para que captes la idea—dijo ella para provocar en él la manifestación de cierto tipo de complejo de inferioridad—. ¿Y por qué no sería muy sabio hacer esa misma elección desde ahora¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto a ti, vejestorio? Acababas de alabar sus proezas y ya empezaste a dudar de él y sus méritos. ¿No es lo suficientemente maduro y responsable como para asumir este noble cargo, que nunca perseguí con ahínco y con el que él sí ha soñado desde que tiene el menor uso de memoria? No hay nadie mejor que él mismo para que sea el que dirija con gran vitalidad y mucha valentía a esta aldea. ¿No es él el único que entendería por naturaleza la debida importancia de liderarlos en una nueva era de paz? Bueno, quizá solo se trate de aburrimiento...  
—De hecho... Si fuera solo por eso, la paz que tanto añoran, yo ni siquiera visitaría este lugar tan a menudo. No sé cuándo entenderán que el proporcionarles la paz no fue hecho con el propósito de mantenerlos inactivos de por vida. Más bien se trata de aumentar las riquezas de un pueblo en un periodo menor pero más estable que cuando se está en una lucha constante. En plena guerra solo permite el derroche sin límites para financiar todo tipo de proyectos carentes de sentido alguno.  
—Alguien que aprende tales lecciones de la vida puede enseñárselas a mi sucesor y prepararlo para defender la tranquilidad y los avances tecnológicos y sociales de un pueblo.  
—Es ahí donde difiero, claro está... Además es probable que al disponer de tan poco tiempo él se confíe de más y se arriesgue al punto de sacrificar su propia vida. Es posible que su idiotez se cure, pero lo más seguro es que sería algo realmente precipitado. (Eso es, ya solo debo seguir distrayéndola, cambiando el tema de conversación por cualquiera que no se relacione conmigo...) Te recomiendo que elijas a un nuevo Hokage de transición guiada de la mano de esos ancianos decrépitos de la aldea, mientras él madura cuanto le falte aún. No quiero parecer poco cooperativo, es solo que no tengo a nadie en mente aún, la única persona que habría elegido por conocerla tan bien eras tú, mi dulce Tsunade, la de la piel tersa. (Bien, voy ganando terreno con el mayor sigilo y ya casi estoy por...)  
—¡Ya basta! Me han colmado del todo tu sarta de trucos infantiles, viejo verde. Quédate ahí bien quieto y no me interrumpas más. Hablarás solo cuando te lo ordene. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

Justo entonces Jiraiya recibió un empujón que lo hizo sentado en el piso de la oficina, lo cual le llegó a doler el doble de lo que sintió con el primer golpe. Por otro lado, la rana que había estado ahí tan tranquila dio un pequeño salto al lado y se quedó mirando fijamente al viejo con cierto desdén. A Jiraiya se le había acabado el tiempo y por eso no pudo ejecutar su nueva técnica, todavía en fase experimental, que le permitiría ver a través de los ropajes de sus "enemigos", y había quedado a la merced de su vieja compañera. Por supuesto él solo necesitaba confirmar que la Hokage no estuviera ocultando algo puntiagudo como un cuchillo de cocina o un común kunai y así podría detener a la "suicida", que conoció desde su niñez, con solo un veloz acercamiento. Lastimosamente, esta buena intención de perfeccionar sus legendarias habilidades habría de postergarse por más tiempo de lo que temía. Además ya acumulaba otro mal recuerdo relacionado con la oficina del Hokage.

—Me vas a disculpar, Jiraiya, pero creo que alguien en mi silvestre y acuática morada me está llamando. ¡Adiós¡Qué la suerte te acompañe! Me debes un bocadillo, recuérdalo.  
—¿Cómo se atreve a despedirse así no más? Maldita rana mal agradecida, así me paga el llevarla a las aguas termales... Ay, no... Tranquila, Tsunade, que no tengo intenciones de moverme, je, je, je... Solo me hacía falta mencionar que dudosamente aceptarían tu plan de designar a Naruto como tu sucesor, hace tan poco tiempo que ha obtenido el grado de Chunin que dudo que lo vayan a ver con buenos ojos. No querrías ver que coloquen en tu lugar a un despiadado o a un fraguador de conspiraciones... Eso ni a mí me entusiasmaría, no es tan fácil como vender mis historias triple equis basadas únicamente en hechos de la vida real.  
—Eso solo es una sarta de patrañas. Lo único real aquí es que necesito estar segura de que él no se irá detrás de las huellas de Sasuke. No querría verlo ni en un predicamento, por imaginario que fuera, como el de ese muchacho de Rock Lee, quien por alguna voluntad no ha quedado minusválido hasta el día de hoy, pero que se la pasa siempre al borde de caer en ese tal estado deplorable en extremo. De hecho por un caso como el de él... Y el de otro más es que llegué a este punto tan nefasto en mi vida, aunque como ninja especializada en medicina no debería quejarme. Ese debía ser mi destino... Pero eso pronto agotó mis reservas de chakra y mi esperanza de vida se ha visto realmente reducida a tan solo meses más...  
—Eso de seguro que te ha afectado y espero que ese sacrificio personal sea siempre algo muy valioso para tí como para tus últimos pacientes. (¿Quién sería el segundo?) Admito delante de ti que no esperaba toparme con esta tristeza tan profunda cuando fuimos Naruto y yo a buscarte en aquella ocasión hace no tanto tiempo. Creo que aunque a mí estas cosas no me importen la gran cosa, lo llegaré a sentir después, cuando ya no te vean caminando por aquí.  
—Sí, sí, sí. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que quisiera hacerlo. Puedes irte ahora, debo reunir a los Jonin especiales para darles la orden de que no descuiden a Naruto de ahora en adelante.

A pocos segundos de tener el "permiso" de su antigua camarada, Jiraiya no lo pensó ni una vez antes de escabullirse por la venta no sin una molestia más pesada de la que le producían aquellos que delataban su presencia cerca de los sitios concurridos por mujeres durante las horas que destinaba a la vital "recolección de datos". Desde ese instante Naruto tendría que superar sus propios límites en cuestión de meses, sin quedar exhausto en el proceso. De ser necesario debería enfrentarse con la muerte no una vez sino todo el tiempo si quería sacar pronto todo ese poder escondido o en poco tiempo el horizonte mismo se podría teñir doblemente de rojo, el color de la sangre de todos, derramada por doquier.

—Ya puedes continuar tu presentación de los informes, Ibiki.  
—Con gusto, Hokage sama. Supimos de primera mano que el supuesto Hoshikage fue secuestrado y que puede ser parte de un plan de algún enemigo para deshacerse de todo aquel que porte el título de Kage.  
—Espero que no aparezca yo en su lista como el siguiente objetivo...

Por otro lado, en alguna habitación poco iluminada de una casa común, ubicada en otra aldea escondida, había una persona que ya estaba hablando con cierta certeza de la posibilidad de que en Konoha tuviesen que elegir a un nuevo Hokage en poco tiempo. No le interesaba dar a conocer siquiera algunos de los detalles sobre cómo llegó tan rápido este rumor a sus oídos o de si él estaba planeando algo muy específico.

—Pero dínos por favor¿qué es lo que te hace sentir tan seguro de que eso sucederá sin que ellos encuentren remedio alguno para evitarlo? No me digas que...  
—En realidad no estoy tan seguro como parece a simple vista, mas esto me ha hecho pensar mucho más de la cuenta en esa posibilidad. Me encantaría que alguien cercano a mí me confirmara mediante un sueño o profecía que no me equivoco ni me engaño.  
—Entonces sí te estás engañando o psicoseando por causa de eso y te da gusto vivir de esa manera, ha de ser porque tú...  
—Para nada, mi estimado compañero, nunca me atrevería a vivir ni revivir una mentira y por eso mismo viajaría para verificar la situación, no una sino varias veces y siempre con dirección a la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Ahí mismo debe estar la respuesta a esta incógnita tan impactante. Imagínate que si eso llegara de un momento a otro a oídos poco amistosos...

—Sería la ruina total de Konoha o la de muchas otras aldeas escondidas, grandes o pequeñas. Sinceramente no estoy a favor de participar en otra guerra entre ninjas de distintas aldeas. Me gusta más ir a ganarme mi sustento trabajando solo o en un grupo pequeño.  
—Bueno, Konoha se ha acostumbrado nuevamente a esa paz que le garantiza esa entrada de dinero constante, aunque ya no sea tan "fluida" como varios años antes. Sinceramente creo que es una mala maña de parte de un Kage el solo seleccionar misiones que no arriesguen más que solo a los subordinados que asignaron previamente a tal asunto.  
—Y si no le ponen ganas a incrementar pronto su fuerza al engrosar sus filas con nuevos elementos, podrán verse afectados por el aumento de poder de otras aldeas y siempre se verían acorralados o entrarían en una franca decadencia.  
—Es cierto, muy cierto lo que dices. Me encantaría que me acompañaras a una "misión de reconocimiento" para averiguar más de esto... Nuestro Kage querrá saber algo certero sobre este delicado tema.

—Ah, claro... Todo sea por la aldea o por la nación a la que servimos... Pero deseo preguntarte algo¿de veras esperas poder ir allá y sin obtener previamente el permiso de nuestro propio Kage¿Y si ya estaban esperándonos para una misión muy distinta?  
—Vamos, no tiene nada de malo tener algo de iniciativa—dijo el hombre con una mirada inusual y una sonrisa no muy bondadosa.  
—Ahora entiendo bien cuán "necesario" se ha vuelto saber más que lo que un sueño pueda contarnos jamás... Participaré de todos modos. Eso sí, lo haré no sin antes recomendarte que es preferible el que no le menciones algo de esto a nadie más o el número de ninjas ausentes en esta aldea será visto como algo muy sospechoso. Todo podría volverse en nuestra contra...  
—Con solo que demos un mal paso, sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. A lo mucho se lo contaré a otro, pero nadie más tendrá idea de lo que haremos. Te lo juro. No quiero que nada salga mal. Más bien deseo que nos sea de gran provecho¿me entiendes? Es más, fijaremos la fecha de partida para dentro de dos noches. Espero que no te caigas dormido a la hora de irnos.

—No, ya verás que seré muy cuidadoso.  
—Ah y debo recordarte antes de que te vayas que no te permitiremos que te enamores de alguna muchacha de esa localidad como te ocurrió en tu penúltima misión. Ya ves que ese suceso fue el escándalo más sonado aquí, otro de esos y no tendremos otra opción que huir de nuestra tierra.  
—No hace falta que lo traigas a acolación... Simplemente no volverá a pasar...  
—Dicen por ahí que hay una kunoichi bella con ojos color fuego intenso que quedó sola, desamparada... Tal vez te topes con ella y concreten algo.  
—Ya guarda silencio, te había dicho que eso no llegará a suceder.  
—Tenía que confirmarlo, ya sabes. No hay que permitirse tener la menor duda. La curiosidad podrá haber matado al gato, pero la ignorancia también pudo haberlo hecho.

A varios días de camino se hallaba una aldea que entraba en un periodo de franca decadencia. Uno de sus habitantes, el panadero local, había reducido el número de viajes para obtener más masa y levadura a tan solo uno por semana. Los transeúntes a veces ni volteaban a ver su vitrina para preguntarse qué querían llevar a casa. Cada día que pasaba el sol aumentaba aún más la temperatura, ya era algo peligroso el pasear a los bebés por las aceras o descuidar a los ancianos en sus casas. Más de uno caminaba no sin dar más de un estornudo en vez de saludar a un conocido, la salud no parecía abundar ahí. El panadero veía eso sin prestarle tanta atención, pues su mayor preocupación y la de la mayoría ahí era ver qué hacían para estar seguros de que no les faltarían los sifones de agua fresca para el día siguiente.

En el salón de esa comunidad se realizó una sesión especial durante la noche, que no conseguía refrescarlos lo suficiente. El tema principal era el de pedir ayuda a otras aldeas y ciudades para implementar un nuevo sistema de acantarillado y asegurar el flujo constante de agua potable a las casas, pues la situación no les había permitido costearse tal cosa. Temían algunos habitantes que se desatara una epidemia a la vuelta de unos meses. Los dirigentes propusieron la elección de gente de confianza para ir a negociar con los vecinos para obtener los aportes que se requerían para poner en marcha el proyecto tan urgente.

Al cabo de un rato de deliberar sobre quiénes debían ir a convencer a las demás poblaciones, sus comentarios no se podían escuchar. No se debía a una alta concentración del murmullo dentro de las instalaciones, más bien se trataba del estruendo que causaba algo en las afueras. Parecía ser originado por el paso de una tormenta eléctrica bien cargada de energía. A más de uno lo hizo pensar si no les faltaría también que les suministraran un servicio eléctrico constante. Por los cortes tan prolongados, los refrigeradores parecían objetos inservibles o un mero adorno para la cocina. Todo estaba por salirse de control y por pasar pronto a manos de gente desconocida. Esa era la causa para que los líderes locales se sintieran tan presionados y propusieran incluir también a alguna empresa de producción y distribución eléctrica en las negociaciones con los demás pueblos.

Sin aviso previo todos los asistentes escucharon unos gritos de desesperación que venía de las afueras. Hasta ese momento solo habían escogido a dos representantes y el temor por lo que ocurrió los paralizó de inmediato. Acto seguido, aparecieron unos hombres vestidos como samurai y que portaban una espada en su costado izquierdo. Tenían una "interesante propuesta" para ellos, no se irían hasta que votaran unánimemente en favor de su plan. Con el incremento de la presión, la junta dio por sentado la aceptación de sus condiciones, también solicitaron que trajeran ante ellos a la persona que gritó minutos atrás. Los tres hombres solo se dirigieron a la muchedumbre sin que se les notara el menor nerviosismo.

—Disculpe que les haga esta pregunta. ¿De quién nos está hablando? —dijo el que estaba adelante y usaba gafas de sol.  
—Sí, primero aclárenos de quién se trata, porque nosotros no sabemos nada ni vimos a nadie.  
—Solo sé que vinimos aquí sin toparnos con ninguna distracción. ¿No fue así como sucedieron las cosas en nuestro viaje a este salón, compañeros? —aseguró el hombre más alto y corpulento del trío—. ¿Creen, ustedes los aldeanos, que vamos a permitir que nos dirijan a nosotros, unos importantes ejecutivos, esos injustos cuestionamientos¿Por casualidad pensaron que estaban en posición de echar al agua la única oferta seria que tienen? Nadie más se interesaría en esta aldehuela, lo sabemos muy bien. Aún así mantendremos nuestra intención de brindar esos servicios, pero por su culpa hemos de olvidarnos de las subvenciones que venían junto con la oferta original.  
—¿Han entendido lo inútil que es el dejar de lado a aliados tan poderosos? No vuelvan a levantar un solo brazo en nuestra contra si no tienen el coraje y los medios para siquiera sobrevivir en este lugar tan atrasado —declaró engreído que creía estar bajo el ardiente sol en plena noche.

Después de esa manifestación de poder, los aldeanos y sus dirigentes no osaron a decir una sola palabra en su contra. La adjudicación de los proyectos ya estaban a cargo de los extranjeros. A pesar de ese miedo que inspiraron, una de las personas influyentes les dio nuevas indicaciones a los dos mensajeros electos previamente. Partirían en cuanto los volviera a cubrir el velo de la noche. El primero así lo haría, pero el segundo saldría con una diferencia de tres horas con respecto a quien lo precedería. Ambos se dirigirían hacia una misma localidad, que a la vez era distinta a las contempladas con anterioridad. Continuarían con el plan de solicitar ayuda a la gente de ahí.


	2. Un Ronin En Konoha

**Naruto  
Un Ronin en Konoha **  
por Kyonides

Cierto día bien caluroso y muy poco nublado, algunos ninja de la aldea de la hoja sentían que algo raro ocurría y no divisaban todavía aquello que los hacía sentirse de forma tan inusual. Deseaban ser los primeros en saber si se trataba de algo realmente raro, como una persona que poseyera un chakra maligno de grandes proporciones, y simplemente no lo encontraban por ningún lado. Al rato de estar tan estancados en la búsqueda, optaron por creer que el nerviosismo no parecía ser causado por eso y temían que se tratara de alguna gran bestia que deambulara por las calles de Konoha, que no se había recuperado del todo de la última invasión de los ninja de Suna y las grandes serpientes. Dieron aviso a los guardias de las torres y no hallaron señales de destrucción en ningún punto de la extensa muralla. Desde ese momento corrieron para peinar toda la zona y hallar la madriguera de la bestia, pues era plausible que fuera tan solo un retoño de la serpiente. Siempre encontraron sitios que se ajustaban a la descripción requerida para encontrar pistas de a cuál animal se enfrentaban, pero ninguna era de alguno que se pudiera considerar realmente peligroso. Los conejos no parecían infestados por la influencia de nadie. —¿Ahora qué hacemos, Tezuka¿Nos llevamos un conejo para que lo pongan en el asador y se termine esta locura tan innecesaria? —No lo creo viable... Dicen que estos animalejos tienen mal sabor debido al excesivo uso del chakra en esta villa gracias a los campos de entrenamiento. No queremos provocarle el asco a la Quinta... —Ni modo que me transforme en un enemigo para que me claven en el pecho miles de kunai... Será mejor que desistamos e informemos que hay que cambiar de objetivo. Solo así no llegaremos a alarmar a la población y no se interrumpirán las lecciones. —¡Ay, qué más da! De por sí que correr como ardillas no es algo que me enorgullezca, Taro. Preferiría invitar a ese delincuente juvenil de Naruto a comer platos de ramen por más caro que me costaran dos o tres de esos. Al menos quedaría bien con alguien. —Je, je, je. Tranquilo que ya casi llegamos donde se encuentra la Hokage. De seguro entenderá que esto no es lo que parecía a primera vista. —Y hablando del inmaduro jovencito, no está él justo ahí, en el restaurante... Y parece que ya lo invitaron a tragarse los fideos. ¡Qué risa! Alguien se me adelantó o quién sabe si ahora me conecto con la mente de otra persona a la distancia. —A dos milímetros de tu nariz lo dudo que establezcas esa conexión psíquica. —¡Hey, no dudes de mis capacidades! El que no entrene tan seguido no quiere decir que no mejore en algunas áreas. —En la lectura de Ichi Ichi Paradisu tal vez sí. —No me rebajes tanto, que yo solo leo los episodios especiales y me salto lo demás. Así no me la paso como ese Kakashi que tiene que tener cuidado de no escuchar cómo alguien da un adelanto de lo que está por salir pronto o que sucederá varias páginas después. —Yo creo que sí eres un rudo competidor de él, je, je, je. Bueno, llegamos a su oficina. Esperemos que reciba con facilidad nuestra sugerencia y no nos llame unos pargos buenos para nada... —Con tanto años encima, ella debe estar solo esperando a ver a quién molesta diciéndole ese tipo de cosas.

Dentro de Ichiraku Ramen los dos comensales pedían un segundo plato de ramen al cocinero, pues les quedaba espacio para más. Naruto estaba algo más contento, pues esta vez no tendría que pagar por la comida a excepción del primer plato que pidió antes de que el segundo visitante lo invitara a comer otra clase de ramen el cual él también probaría. Quedó encantado, casi se lo podía confundir con el mismo Uzumaki debido a la sonrisa tan amplia que se le dibujó muy pronto en la cara anteriormente seria. De un momento a otro sintió que alguien lo observaba algo por encima de los hombros, mas no volteó a ver de quién se trataría. El adolescente de los ojos azules se quedó mirándolo primero con profunda extrañeza y luego con mucho entusiasmo, lo cual lo animó a dirigirle la palabra.  
—No puedo ocultar el asombro que me causa ver que alguien más puede ser tan fanático de las tazas de ramen de este restaurante, de veras. ¿A usted también le agrada comer esto? Estoy seguro de que así es.  
—Pasa un día sin comer por ser eso una necesidad del momento y verás que no habrá quien se niegue a probar el plato de comida más simple o menos sazonado. Sin duda le dará una sonrisa llena de gratitud a quien se lo ofreciera. De otra manera, yo no me hubiera abusado al pedir más ramen.  
—Es extraño, por no decir que bastante. Solo con alguien de afuera de la aldea he podido sentir que comparto con alguien mi afición por esta comida tan fabulosa. ¿Puede decirme de dónde es usted, señor¿Viene de bien lejos? Yo no lo había visto por acá o en otro sector de Konoha, de veras que sí.  
—Es obvio que vengo de lugares algo lejanos... Según sus propias estimaciones de lo que es la distancia. Para mí, esto queda como a una cuadra de distancia cuando mucho.  
—Ni siquiera mi casa queda tan cerca... Y eso que a mí no me molesta pasar el tiempo corriendo de un lugar a otro...  
—A veces no queda de otra que reservar la energía hasta el día en que no sea peligroso el abandonar el refugio temporal que uno ha levantado a partir de la nada. La paciencia también rinde sus frutos en el momento más conveniente.  
—Tal vez sea cierto, pero no me podría sentir cansado ni actuaría así si supiera que estoy por ir a una misión de importancia, de veras, je, je, je. No hay mejor emoción que esa que corre rápido dentro de uno, sobretodo cuando no se puede llevar alguna taza de ramen consigo, je, je, je, je. Lo dichoso de eso es que acá sobran los árboles y le permite a uno no sentirse demasiado alejado de casa, excepto si hay que pasar por el desierto...—dijo Naruto al exhalar una gran bocanada de aire en poquísimo tiempo.  
—¡Vaya situación tan ventajosa! No es nada malo que la usen tanto al estar afuera, me parece sabio, de hecho muy sabio si lo que quieren es mantener la fuerza de voluntad intacta.  
—Claro que permanece muy intacta. Basta con respirar este fresco aire, de veras.

—Hola, Anko. Venimos de hacer la debida inspección de la zona y, para ser muy sincero, no hemos encontrado el menor rastro de amenaza alguna... A menos que la Hokage desee cenar una pata de conejo asado, no podremos traer otra cosa ante su presencia. Mil disculpas por eso.  
—Hola. Si te fuera posible sugerirle que cambie de objetivo, te estaríamos bastante agradecidos, pues de otra manera no halleremos algo de utilidad y solo conseguiremos desperdiciar nuestras energías en eso. Perseguir a alguien que luzca "bien común" me parece lo más recomendable en momentos como este...  
—Hola a los dos... Le daré el mensaje a la Hokage de inmediato. Ahora ya pueden continuar con su asignación actual hasta nuevo aviso.  
—Por supuesto.

Los dos ninja subieron al edificio de enfrente y luego continuaron su viaje yendo a la derecha. Adentro de las oficinas de la Hokage, Anko fue a relatarle los últimos por menores de la búsqueda de tan sospechosa presencia. Fue interrumpida por la Quinta de forma abrupta, quien le hizo una pregunta directa.  
—¿Qué querían ese par? No me digas que gente como ellos logró encontrar el origen de esta repentina molestia, porque no te lo creeré ni en un siglo entero. Alguien que descienda indirectamente del clan Nara no ha de ser muy esforzado a la hora de realizar cualquiera de sus quehaceres.  
—En realidad, Señora Hokage, no han encontrado nada y creían que no lo harían en todo el día...  
—Ahora también temo eso, Anko. Les daré la orden de ir por el impetuoso de Naruto. Algo tendrá que ver con todo esto que anuncia la llegada de más males a la aldea.  
—Por supuesto.

—Shizune, ven por favor. Necesito que cuanto antes esté listo tu mejor ungüento. Me parece qu va a ser muy necesario para...  
—Disculpe, pero supongo que se referirá a Naruto. ¿Cree que él realmente necesite con urgencia algo como eso? Tenía entendido que no lo requeriría nunca...  
—Y asi es aún hoy en día, pero no te lo solicité para él. Ahora, si me dejas terminar mi frase, te diré que lo ocupará su mentor, ese roco apestoso por los aceites de ranas.  
—¿De veras cree eso Hokage-sama? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.  
—Y para evitar sorpresas y más de un atraso, llena varios frascos, tal vez como cinco.  
—Seguro, Hokage-sama. Saber eso me deja asombrada del poder de ese muchacho.  
—Te diré algo más. Debes saber que todavía espero más de él. Ni mi mente puede concebir de qué se trata.

Mitarashi fue enseguida tras los dos que habían reanudado la búsqueda y les llamó la atención y estos se devolvieron hasta topársela en medio camino. Entonces ella les dio la nueva orden que había salido hacía tan poco, justo como el pan caliente y fresquecito. Ellos continuaron su camino, pero esta vez ya sabían a dónde ir para cumplir la orden a cabalidad.  
—¡Vaya que fue bien rápido!  
—No creí jamás que la convenciéramos de esa forma tan simple y sin gracia... Pero de fijo no dejó de notar lo vago que eres en cualquier proyecto o misión a la que le dediques tu tiempo.  
—Como si me importara ahora. Solo veo cómo solucionaremos esto sin tener que sudar gotas de sangre para planear una gran estrategia que conlleve a la pronta resolución de situación tan grave.  
—Nada tan cómodo como buscarlo a él en el restaurante y comernos el plato recién servido que no le dará tiempo de probar, je, je, je. Eso sí es mostrar presteza para laborar cuando y donde sea.  
—¡Hey, Naruto Uzumaki!—gritó Taro antes de aterrizar—. Ven ya con nosotros y no te opongas, jovencito rebelde, o te irá de lo peor, pues no solo nosotros estabamos tras tus huellas.  
—¡Ay, ay, ay¿Y ahora quién los mandó a molestarme a estas altas horas del día? No me vengan conque la hora del almuerzo no es sagrada aquí.  
—Nunca lo fue, payasito. Por ahora no te alejarás de nosotros. No te gustará saber qué clase de castigo les propinamos a los rebeldes, que se ponen bien tercos.  
—Ja, ya querría ver que intentaran algo, presumidos. Bueno, señor, me da mucha pena ya no poder disfrutar de otro plato más al que usted me habría invitado. Fue un placer, de veras que así es. ¡Adiós!  
—No lo dirías si supieras que ese plato extra y otro mío ya iban por tu cuenta, jovencito.  
—¿Qué¿Qué dijo?

—¿Gustaría de tomar un poco de sake luego de comer este delicioso ramen, señor?  
—Muchas gracias, pero yo no tomo sake ni ningún otro licor. No se llevan bien conmigo—No te distraigas, Naruto. Vas a tener que darle cuentas pero a la Hokage dentro de poco tiempo.  
—¿Qué¿Qué? (No entiendo por qué esto solo me pasa a mí cuando mi panza por fin se estaba divirtiendo y de gratis...)  
—Anko, aquí traemos a Naruto tal y como lo solicitó la Quinta.  
—¡Vaya! Por fin hicieron algo sin retrasarse por estarse quejando a cada instante. Pueden retirarse.  
—Así sea.  
—Tú, Uzumaki Naruto, solo sígueme.  
—Pero sí la Hokage sabe que estoy en entrenamiento¿por qué querría llamarme de pronto¿No será que tiene una misión para mí? De ser así esperaba verla con el resto de la gente...  
—Cállate, que viniste únicamente a escuchar lo que ella quiera indicarte y punto.  
—No me digas que ya se le pegó la maña de echarse unos largos discursos tan tediosos como el viejo Hokage... Creo que hasta me hará olvidar que almorcé y me volverá a dar la bostezadera.  
—Guarda silencio, insolente y entra de inmediato. No se te ocurra abrir la boca ni para bostezar una sola vez.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No lo decía en serio, sigo con el estómago bien lleno. ¿No lo nota?  
—Mejor mete esa panza tan repugnante y entra de una buena vez.

La puerta del despacho de la ninja número uno se abrió lentamente y produciendo un crujido estremecedor que nadie esperaba. Naruto se imaginó que ese lugar se habría convertido en la casa de los sustos de Konoha.

—Discúlpenos, aquí le dejo a Uzumaki Naruto. Me encargaré de conseguir alguien que engrase las bisagras de esta puerta y así no le cause más inconvenientes, Hokage-sama.  
—Perfecto, puede retirarse, Anko. Veo que por fin te presentaste, Naruto. Ahora acércate y no repliques. Hazlo de una vez, pues no te llamé para que dieras un tour por este edificio.  
—Este, sí, Tsunade...  
—¡Qué confianza te tienes! Solo a tí se te ocurre llamarme por el nombre, pero está bien mientras no lo hagas tan seguido ni en público.  
—No, sí, eso lo sabía muy bien—dijo Naruto mientras se manifestaba la típica gotita de sudor en un costado de sus mejillas—. ¿Necesitaba decirme algo?  
—Sí, por supuesto, Naruto. Si tienes algo que contarme tú antes de que te hable del porqué te convoqué a esta pequeña reunión, será mejor que lo hagas ahora o después no te quedarán ánimos para abrir la boca y pronunciar alguna palabra coherente, tal vez solo digas las idioteces de siempre.  
—Nunca me toma en serio.  
—Al contrario es lo que siempre he tratado de hacer desde que llegué acá.  
—Bueno, de ser realmente así... Quería pedirle un gran favor que no es para mí...  
—¿De veras¿Y a qué se debe esa buena voluntad tuya?  
—Pues, lo que quiero es... ¡Ay, qué pena me da! Bueno, ya se lo voy a decir, de veras.  
—Estoy esperando, pero no lo haré por el resto del día, así que apresúrate. ¿Qué es lo que deseas tanto?  
—Este... Quiero saber si usted se anima a enseñarle a Sakura el secreto para lucir tan joven por tan largo tiempo—Dijo Naruto mientras iba bajando más y más el volumen.  
—¿Qué dices? No, niño, no me es posible, es un secreto de mujer, mi propia técnica de seducción. Jamás se va a poder pasar este alucinante conocimiento por más que lo intente o trate ella de copiarlo. Es inútil, esa chiquilla de Sakura se sentiría más desanimada que nunca y eso no va con su nueva personalidad, una más segura de sí misma. Por un momento pensé que no eras egoísta como la mayoría de los hombres de la aldea. No debí olvidar que se te pegó la perversión de ese roco engreído, ese estúpido domador de sapos.  
—No, es que me pareció que algo tan bien hecho no debía perderse aunque usted no estuviera, que alguna de la aldea debía aprender ese secreto tan bello... ¿Y sí convenzo a Sakura para que ella misma sea quien se lo pida en este mismo lugar? Entonces sí estaría de acuerdo con revelarle ese secreto¿no es verdad?  
—Daría lo mismo, niño fisgón.  
—Ay, ya no me trate como a ese pervertido hermitaño. Yo no soy como él, para nada.  
—Pues así de duro te puede tratar la vida de aquí en adelante, Naruto. No se trata solo de que te quiera maltratar de palabra sino de que te enfrentes a una realidad más ruda de la que te has de haber imaginado desde que eras un bebito de dos cuartas de altura.  
—Ay, no entiendo nada de nada. Explíqueme de qué se trata esto, rayos.  
—Bueno, Uzumaki, te controla aún la impaciencia por lo que puedo ver en este momento. Después no te quejes que eso no te servirá de nada. Bueno, esta es la razón de que estés aquí. No se trata de una nueva misión por lo que debas ir a tierras extrañas. En realidad, conoces bastante del lugar, me refiero a Konoha. Si alguna vez pretendiste sucederme, esta es la oportunidad de que esmeres en probar que eres perfecto, el que ha de proteger a todos los aldeanos por igual.  
—Pero... ¿Por qué hoy viene a recordarme cuál es mi sueño? Siempre me la paso contándoselo, de veras.  
—Porque te falta poco tiempo para demostrar si eres digno de este título. A mí no me interesó gran cosa el obtenerlo y menos pretendía lucirme con eso. Sin embargo, sé muy bien que para ti es todo un orgullo y ya debes luchar por obtenerlo dando lo mejor que se pueda ver de alguien nacido en esta aldea escondida.  
—Tan pronto quiere retirarse. No me lo imaginé y su apariencia no diría que se vea cansada...  
—No se trata meramente de una decisión repentina sino de que se aproxima mi muerte. Ya hice el último gran esfuerzo que podía realizar y eso me acortó mi tiempo en este mundo. Pronto estaré junto a los que me precedieron en este puesto.  
—¿Qué¿Que tiene que abandonarnos pronto? Tiene que estar bromeando, ja, ja, ja. Esa sí estuvo buena. Por poco se me ponen lo pelos como de gallina. Va a tener que esforzarse más si quiere engañarme alguna vez, ja, ja, ja. Que se va a morir... ¡Qué cuentos!  
—No, si te hablo con franqueza.  
—¿Franqueza? Ay, eso qué sería... ¡No! Dígame que no es cierto, no puede estar diciendo la verdad.  
—Es inevitable y debes prepararte adecuadamente.  
—No creí que llegaría el día... Y una vez que me veo tan cerca de lograr mi mayor sueño de ser Hokage, siento que me falta mucho para estar listo. Admito que hay muchas cosas que ni me imagino...  
—Vas a tener que redoblar esfuerzos al entrenar con ese miserable pervertido o alguien habrá de tomar tu lugar y te haría esperar mucho tiempo antes de que ese sucesor se sienta tan cansado como yo.  
—No importa. Ay qué maldita basurilla tengo en este ojo... Yo me encargaré de mejorar hasta que no queden dudas de que lo lograré a tiempo, aunque les parezca mentira.  
—Pues ve de una vez a cumplir con tu nueva promesa. Ni se te ocurra decepcionarme, quiero poder ver con mis cristalinos ojos que así lo hiciste antes de partir en el viaje sin regreso.  
—Délo por un hecho. Adiós, Tsunade.  
—¡Qué falta de modales tiene ese chiquillo!

De regreso en el restaurante, otros ninja de la aldea de la hoja se acercan y notan la presencia de un presunto intruso que no para de conversar con la hija del cocinero. Estaban ambos muy contentos, entusiasmados y no se percataron de la presencia tan evidente de esos guardias hasta que uno colocó su mano en el hombro del comensal para llamarle la atención.

—¿Qué pasó¿Se ha caído uno de los carteles de la entrada? Ah, pero si son dos ninjas de este lugar... ¿En qué les puedo servir, mis estimados¿Les inquieta algo en especial?  
—Pues, sí, si hay algo que nos inquieta y nos urge saber qué está haciendo usted aquí tan tranquilo. ¿Cuándo entró usted por las puertas de la aldea¿Dónde está el registro de su llegada acá?  
—¿De qué registro o qué otras varas está usted hablando, joven? Simplemente aproveché el hecho de que tenía hambre y me vine directo acá para probar estos deliciosos platillos. ¿No es así, mi estimadísima jovencita? Es más, estaba acá conversando con un tal Uzumaki que ellos conocen muy bien.  
—Y ya por eso cree que puede escurrirse por todas las calles de esta aldea. ¡Qué descarado es!  
—De hecho no es para tanto, tomaré esta oportunidad para pedirles que me lleven al lugar donde pueda hablar con la persona que conocida aquí como Hokage. He aquí que tengo un encargo muy importante de la gente de mi pueblo y necesito pedir la asistencia que nos puedan brindar para salir de un atolladero. Es algo muy serio y agradecería que no nos atrasemos más, pues los últimos ninja que vi rondando por aquí solo tuvieron tiempo de llevarse al muchacho. No me dieron tiempo de pedirles este favor.  
—-¿Qué hacemos¿Lo llevamos escoltado hasta que lo encierren?  
—No sé... ¿Qué tan importante es eso que le va a pedir a nuestra organización que realice en su poblado?  
—Pues es algo sumamente complicado y no tengo idea aún de cuál sea la tarifa por solicitarles semejante cosa. No es algo que dure poco tiempo.  
—De acuerdo, aunque tengo mis dudas al respecto lo llevaremos a las oficinas para que ventilen ese asunto con los de más alto rango.  
—No sabe lo contento que estoy porque deseen cooperar con nuestra causa. Bueno, debo despedirme mi bella cocinera. Ya será en otra ocasión...

Los tres hombres partieron rumbo a las oficinas para que el visitante desconocido hablara con la Hokage y le hiciera la respectiva solicitud en persona. De otra forma lo arrestarían y lo encerrarían para llevar a cabo uno que otro proceso de interrogación, nada de importancia, tan solo lo de siempre. En algún momento demostrarían que ese hombre era el causante de la alarma. Con ella posiblemente pretendía asustarlos y atacarlos cuando se hallaran completamente nerviosos, ya muy desgastados mentalmente como para actuar con rapidez y con las cabezas frías. La última pregunta que les quedaba sin responder era cúando daría a conocer su verdadero rostro, el de un exterminador a sueldo cuyo fin era borrar del mapa a los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja.


	3. Entrenamiento Cancelado

**Naruto  
Entrenamiento Cancelado**  
por Kyonides

—Debes ser Uzumaki Naruto. La Hokage nos envió para que te detengas y no entrenes más aquí, pues se te ha de asignar una importante misión el día de hoy, según se nos comunicó hace solo un rato. Quiere que vayas donde está ella en el menor tiempo que sea posible.  
—Este... Sí, claro que no me perderé de una oportunidad de salir a cargo de una nueva misión, pero no sé qué pensará el viejo pervertido de todo esto. De seguro no me enseñará más técnicas después de que regrese por un motivo tan tonto como que se le olvidó...  
—Esas son las órdenes, no la hagas perder tiempo, mocoso engreído.  
—Ya verán ustedes, malditos irrespetuosos. Sepan que yo algún día seré el Hokage al que tengan que seguir ciegamente... A no ser que se tropezaran a cada rato, je, je, je.

Ambos mensajeros no se percataron de las infantiles amenazas ni exageraciones de Naruto por la gran velocidad con la que corrían. Eso molestó más al joven ninja al punto de hacerlo querer estallar de la inmensa presión que ejercía su gran coraje, pero prefirió ir a buscar al depravado número uno de la región para avisarle el porqué lo dejaba tranquilo con eso del intenso entrenamiento especial. Se fue a la cascada a ver si había alguna chica bien capaz de llamar mucho, pero mucho la atención del viejo y halló el lugar completamente vacío. Pasó luego por los exteriores de los vestidores de las mujeres y no había rastro de fisgón alguno. El silencio parecía ser lo más aterrador, pues parecía que lo había vacilado el pervertido de nuevo, quizá le dejaría otra nota narrando cómo debía partir pronto para echarle un ojo a las actuales actividades de Akatsuki. En vez de eso, Naruto se lo imaginaba atragantándose de botellas de sake en alguna cantina del pueblo, mientras él creía que iba a aprovechar el tiempo enfrentándose al riguroso aprendizaje de una técnica que implicará un gran reto. ¿De qué le serviría entrenar para dominar tan grande y digna técnica? No sabía ni por donde empezar ni con qué improvisar de modo que luciece única y esclusiva, como para que solo la ejecutase el próximo Hokage.

A los pocos minutos dejó de soñar con eso mientras corría porque se cansó de buscarlo. Justo después de eso se fue directo al salón para conocer cada uno de los pormenores de su misión. Esperaba ya no sentirse tan frustrado como le llegó a sentir durante la situación anterior.

Momentos después apareció Jiraiya, quien no se sentía mejor que su alumno luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva y completamente infructuosa. Era un día sin las potenciales víctimas de sus miradas por demás indiscretas. Para acabarla de arreglar, Naruto no se dejaba ver por ningún lado y no dispondría del justu harem para recrear la mirada. De todos modos creyó que eso le daría la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaría para dedicarse a otras cosas más importantes, como empezar otro libro de sus famosas aventuras eróticas. Se dispuso a alistarlo todo para escribir por buen rato basándose en sus últimas investigaciones, mas solo notó que se había vuelto a bloquear su inspiración y no contaba con su mano derecha para sacarlo del inesperado apuro.

El aburrimiento intentaba apoderarse de él en poco tiempo y se quedaba sin armas para combatirlo. Optó por recostarse a un árbol y dejar que el mundo onírico lo llevara a algún paraíso repleto de jovencitas de perfectas curvas. Tal vez dejaran muy al descubierto esa tersa piel que lo enloquecía montones. Al cabo de unos segundos notó que ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir ni había hecho tanto calor como otros días. Sin embargo, todavía podía recordar las palabras de Tsunade en su anterior visita a su oficina.

—Habla en serio por una vez en tu mugrosa vida — dijo Tsunade aparentando estar realmente decepcionada. ¿No crees que Naruto pueda resolver los problemas que surgan cuando yo ya no esté? Claro que tú bien has de saber que es un gran reto para él, ya que cuestionas con férrea determinación lo que estoy a punto de decidir. Es por eso mismo que te solicito que le enseñes todo aquel conocimiento útil, no esas basuras que realizas a diario, ya que yo no lograré transmitírselas en persona. Con eso evitaremos que sea capaz de cometer errores de juicio tan imbéciles e injustificables que los vaya a poner en un peligro más grave aún. Y quizá deba salir a más misiones de clase A... Puede ser que yo sí lo consiga convencer de eso con tan sola una mirada mía.  
—No diré una sola palabra en contra de eso, pues es preventivo, un gran ejemplo de sabiduría pura y natural... Mejor sería que me hicieras ojitos a mí, je, je, je. A pesar de eso, yo espero que permanezcas aquí con nosotros por más tiempo, tal vez unos cinco años más. Así él estará listo por completo... (Y yo podré volver a fisgonear y disfrutar por una última vez de esa agradable vista, de esos innumerables encantos de la más bella Hokage que hayamos tenido jamás.) Mis necesidades básicas, que me aseguran mi bienestar, estarían totalmente satisfechas para entonces.  
—¡Vaya que tienes mente tan sucia y podrida, Jiraiya!—dijo Tsunade al escuchar el pensamiento que se le escapó a Jiraiya—. Creo que tu sanación te ha vuelto más estúpido y osado que cuando estuviste por perder más de uno de tus miserables huesos. Ahora estoy convencida de que eso únicamente con la muerte se puede curar y aún estoy capacitada para hacer de eso una realidad. Me daría pena saber que estarías aquí desinformando más a Naruto que ayudándolo con consejos de cómo lidiar con los problemas que se presenten.  
—Ay, de todas formas siempre he sido muy perezoso, no querría que ese muchacho me despertara a las 11 de la madrugada para pedirme con urgencia un consejo. No podría brindarle algo más allá de un simple pero largo bostezo. ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de ese par de ancianos? La verdad es que deben ser los más indicados para enseñarle a él algo de sentido común que tanto le hace falta...

Después de recordar ese episodio, Jiraiya se puso a pensar si no había llegado al puro extremo de la indiferencia, pues se atrevió a demostrarlo aún cuando todo seguía tratándose de su propia villa. ¿Qué secreto, anécdota o novedosa técnica le podía confiar a su joven alumno que le sirviera para sacar a todos adelante en Konoha? No conseguía acordarse de ninguna que Naruto no hubiese practicado o presenciado al menos una o dos veces. No era por casualidad que siempre se mantuviera al margen de los asuntos de la aldea.

Al mirar con dirección a la aldea, se podía ver a un adolescente de cabellos rubios que irrumpía, con gran estruendo, en el salón donde se le comunicaría todos los pormenores de su próximo viaje.

—Por fin llegué... ¡Uf, uf! Y solo me tomó algunos minutos y he de recordar bien que venía corriendo desde allá, ese lugar tan apartado... Je, je, esto es perfecto...

Los encargados de la asignación de las misiones y demás personas presentes no podían entender a quién pretendía convencer con esa vana palabrería. Uzumaki de pronto se cayó y notó la pesada presencia del silencio que lo rodeaba.

—Ah, eh... Discúlpenme, discúlpenme. Yo solo querría preguntarles algo. ¿Qué misión más peligrosa me van a asignar esta vez¡Cómo me urge saberlo! Díganme de una vez. ¿Tendré múltiples oportunidades de patear miles de traseros de nuestros enemigos y cuanto entrometido me encuentre de camino? Uyyy, ya no puedo esperar ni un momento más.  
—Sí, eso parece ser muyyy evidente... Pero ya era hora de tu llegada, Uzumaki Naruto, porque todos están a punto de conocer cuál será su nueva misión. Les adelanto que les encantará, je, je, je—dijo la Hokage como si se guardara un quinto as bajo de la manga.  
—¿Es en serio? Pues por fin veo que me comprende, Tsunade-obaachan. no saben lo aburrido que es pasarse el tiempo entrenando afuera sin saber cuándo saldré a probar cuán fuerte me he vuelto desde que tengo un maestro ninja bien fuerte. (No como ese tal Ebisu... ¡Vaya debilucho resultó ser!)—dijo el hiperactivo ninja mientras miraba con cierto aire de decepción a su sensei, Kakashi.  
—Oi. ¿Me pérdí de algo Naruto? — dijo Kakashi-sensei como quien no quiere enterarse del asunto.  
—No ganas nada con rajar que entrenas, Naruto. Debes saber a estas alturas que no eres el único que se esmera tanto —criticó Sakura a su compañero impetuoso—. Incluso yo he hecho lo propio por superarme.  
—¡Qué alegría saber que nos acompañarás, Sakura-chan! Como veras, eso se debe a la gran emoción que siento después de otra larga espera. Pero a ti te prometo que no exageraré tanto, ya verás que así será ahora.  
—Ay lo dudo realmente. Contigo no se puede mantener la calma por más de un minuto o dos.  
—Niños, dirijan su atención pero esta vez al frente.  
—Sí, claro, Kakashi sensei.

—Como les estaba por decir, esta misión les va a gustar. De momento la hemos clasificado como de clase B, pero dependiendo del transcurso de los días y de cuánto hayan cambiado las cosas al día de su llegada, podríamos elevarla a la clase A — comentó la Quinta Hokage con cierto gusto pero al dinero —. Sepan que estamos depositando en ustedes toda nuestra confianza... (Con esto podremos mantenernos a flote...) Errr. Deberán hacer lo necesario para no fallar en esta misión, pues eso les podría costar la muerte a ustedes y sobretodo a nuestros clientes. De elevar la misión al siguiente nivel, es probable que reemplacemos a varios de ustedes por no ser algunos unos Jonin aún. No vayan a pensar por ningún motivo que no se les reconoce su valentía y otros aportes.  
"Les aviso que ya hemos enviado a dos espías y dos vigías para que les provean de toda la información que sea posible sobre los movimientos y los planes de los enemigos a los que se enfrentarán. Aún estamos esperando que se reunan los miembros del otro equipo que cooperará con ustedes. Sobre su caso decidimos que consistirá de una célula de cuatro shinobie. He asignado a Kakashi Hatake, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura... Déjenme ver esto un momente... El cuarto miembro será... Inuzuka Kiba, ustedes ya habrán de saber cuáles fueron los motivos. Más tarde sabrán qué otro equipo los ayudará, pues no seguirán el mismo camino. Ahora, guardias, permitan que pase el representante de nuestros clientes.  
—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama. Pase por favor, es por aquí—dijo el guardia mientras su compañero terminaba de abrir la puerta.  
—Este es el recibimiento que esperaba que le dieran a un experimentado duo como el nuestro, verdad Akamaru?  
—Rof, rof.  
—¡Vaya tipo tan engreído! — comentó Naruto.  
—¿Y qué le pasó a nuestro el cliente?  
—Ah, ese hombre que vimos antes. Está por llegar en unos segundos.  
—Se lo agradezco, joven —dijo un hombre de mediana edad.  
—Hey, pero si yo lo conozco — gritó el impaciente Naruto.  
—No me digas que te viniste con aquel par de ninjas por el aviso que dimos con antelación. ¡Qué gracioso ver aquí a este muchacho que solo tenía ojos para el ramen! No había visto a un aficionado tan curioso como este, je, je, je.  
—Ay, cómo puede creer eso, je, je, je... Pero admita que gracias a mí usted tuvo la oportunidad de enviarle un mensaje bien clarito a esa muchacha, la hija del cocinero¿no es así? — dijo Uzumaki Naruto haciéndole gestos burlescos al cliente como para provocar que se sonrojara.  
—Je, je, je. No lo tomen a mal, ustedes podrán suponer mejor que yo cómo es que él saca ese tipo de conclusiones por demás apresuradas—dijo el hombre sin poder ocultar el sudor que ya manaba de la base de los cabellos de su frente como cascada.  
—Sí, señor, eso no es nada nuevo para nosotros...—comentó Sakura con algo de molestia en el tono de su voz—. (Y mucho menos para mí... Pero qué curioso es eso de que él ande detrás de la hija del cocinero de Ichiraku. Ha de haber notado que heredó la buena mano para cocinar delicioso platillos, ji, ji, ji.)

—Bienvenido, estimado representante. Me alegra que ya haya hecho contacto con alguno de nuestros "más confiables" hombres y se lleven bien. Que eso sea una muestra de nuestro compromiso serio. Ahora estamos por declarar cuál es la situación en la que se encuentra su amado pueblo — dijo la Hokage sin comprender por qué tuvo que toparse primero a alguien como Naruto entre tantos otros miembros del equipo.  
—En tal caso permítanme presentarme apropiadamente y contarles en persona lo que están por experimentar en ese lugar.  
—Adelante. Son todos oídos.  
—Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama. Soy el nuevo "embajador" designado por mi pueblo. Me llamo Kuromaru (al menos para la gente de estas naciones cercanas al mar).

El hombre que les dirigía la palabra era de apariencia muy común para alguien de su oficio. Vestía un kimono y una hakama de un tono gris oscuro, su cabello era negro como el carbón y realmente corto a excepción de su pava, sus ojos no capturaban la atención de ninguna chica, pues tan solo eran castaños. En el lado izquierdo de su cintura portaba una wakizashi. No portaba su katana porque la había dejado con el "paje" de esas instalaciones para que no le impidieran ingresar en ese salón.

—A pesar de la wakizashi que me ven portar con tranquilidad, admitiré ante todos que en realidad soy solo un ronin. Obviamente no soy de esta región. De todos modos fui elegido por el pueblo que represento porque ante los ojos de ellos soy la persona más indicada para representar sus intereses, sin temor a que los vaya a traicionar en algún momento. A pesar de lo dicho les recomiendo que no confíen en ninguno de los aldeanos de mi pueblo si yo mismo no lo he hecho, pues ahí toda apariencia puede engañarlos en cuestión de segundos. Puede deberse a una técnica ninja o simplemente al hecho de que tienen mucha labia, tanta como para engañar a la gente de mente simplona, sin malicia alguna. No sería nada raro que no muestren ninguna lealtad hacia su propia aldea. Además quiero que tengan muy en cuenta que hace una semana que partí de allá y por la turbulencia y la proximidad de la hambruna todo pudo haber cambiado o sigue haciéndolo de forma constante, esto incluye esas supuestas alianzas y todos los acuerdos firmados hasta ahora.

Naruto se sentía incómodo, era como que ya se le hubiera hecho un nudo en la garganta. Le alegraba el hecho de que lo que estaba por delante no era una tarea para niños ni para gente que no tiene sus grandes ambiciones. Lo de tener que enfrentarse a múltiples tácticas y un extensivo e intensivo uso de genjutsu era lo que le arrebataba el primer sentimiento. En cuanto lo separaran del grupo, podía caer víctima de los engaños, pues si algo había descuidado era la práctica de esas técnicas en particular. Nunca había visto a Jiraiya recurriendo a tales artes y no creyó necesario buscar a un segundo maestro para suplir esa carencia.

—Aunque la situación perfectamente pudo haber empeorado, también pudo haberse detenido temporalmente por un cese al fuego que les permita a las partes reagruparse y rearmarse sin problemas. Esa tierra sin ley les facilita mucho el ejecutar tales maniobras y los trasiegos ilegales. Sobre todos esos enemigos tan peligrosos he de decir que en general no deben subestimarlos, ya que de fijo intentarán sobornarlos desde la primera vez que entren en contacto con ustedes. Ahora que me acuerdo... Hey, el joven de ojos claros que no se queda quieto, sí, tú. Debo avisarte que no exageres con la carga que desees llevar a cuestas, ya que allá trataremos de servirles a tiempo las respectivas comidas, a excepción de ramen...

—¿Qué? No me pueden hacer esto— dijo Naruto al tiempo que caía de rodillas y trataba de jalarse los cabellos mal peinados. El mundo estaba por desplomarse ante los ojos del joven—. Si no me equivoco hasta en la misión de la Tierra de las Olas pude disfrutar siquiera una vez de tan prodigioso manjar. ¿Qué haré sin él? Bueno, chicos, trataré de no hacerlos perder su moral por solo una desgracia personal que no les concierne...

Por las mentes de su maestro y sus compañeros solo pudieron pasar una cadena de ideas similares tras otra, de miedo que se adentraba más y más en las entrañas por no contar con alguien más positivo y las ganas de gritarle que no era más que un mocoso idiota y egoísta.

—Pasaré ahora a contarles cosas más puntuales. Unos de nuestros enemigos son ninjas que también portan unas bandanas como las suyas, pero por el momento no sabemos de cuál aldea provengan estos. A veces ellos las han rayado, tal vez solo sean una imitación barata, no tenemos idea de si han de tener otro oficio o algún vínculo con un gobierno extranjero. Lo más curioso es que me parece que ellos sí usan variadas técnicas ninjas que me impiden sugerirles que sean de tal lugar o de otro. Para esta parte de la misión ya se han enviado espías de su aldea, según me lo indicó previamente su líder. Acerca del otro bando les diré que son guerreros con formación de samurai y más de uno asesina con el letal estilo del iaido con suma precisión y a alta velocidad. Lo sé porque estuve un tiempo con algunos de ellos en otra época y sé bien de lo que son capaces en la actualidad. Otros hacen alarde de técnicas secretas de oscuros orígenes. Sin embargo, también no son los únicos contrincantes que se toparan. Hay varias bandas que trafican armas y drogas peligrosas, pero también han sido vistos mientras atacan y balean a los aldeanos y visitantes por igual. Se rumora que usan a la gente que dejan con vida para fines tan funestos como el de ser mulas con drogas en sus estómagos o el de convertilos en hombres y mujeres bomba que estallan en los sitios más concurridos o en edificios de mucha importancia para la región. Tenemos sospechas de que tales bandas pueden estar aliadas a una de las dos agrupaciones más importantes... O a otro daimyo, pero esto último puede ser un delirio de nosotros, los líderes y personas influyentes de mi aldea.

"El último punto que deseo tocar es el de que tendrán que proteger a la familia cuyos miembros son parientes indirectos del daimyo. De momento permanecerán a salvo, pero los insto a ir a su escondite y reubicarlos sin bajar nunca la guardia. Considerarán esto como su principal función en esta misión. Si tienen algo qué comunicarme por el motivo que sea, pueden hallarme en la panadería de la aldea ubicada al noreste del escondite, a tan solo un par de kilómetros. Para evitar confusiones, les ruego que simulen la compra de mi mercadería. Entre más caro sea el producto, más importante será el mensaje que me vayan a dar.

—Entendido y anotado, estimado ronin Kuromaru, ya solo me hace falta hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Cómo se llama su aldea¿Cuál es el nombre de estos parientes del daimyo?

—Pues el lugar se llama la Aldea de los Laureles gracias a la inusual abundancia de los árboles del mismo nombre. Es raro verlos ahí, ya que el lugar no es muy húmedo que digamos, se parece más a un pueblo del desierto. Sobre su segunda pregunta he de contarle que el apellido de esos parientes lo desconozco por completo, esto debido a las rigurosas medidas de seguridad o secretismo que se implementaron desde un inicio, aún antes de que yo visitara por primera vez ese poblado. Tal parece que sí son de la misma sangre que el daimyo Honshu Hiro, al menos eso me dicen las pruebas que por mi propia investigación he recabado, incluyendo unas de hace un par de semanas.

—Bueno, muchachos, creo que debido a la gran turbulencia en la que se encuentra esa aldea, han de partir de una vez rumbo allí. No duden en contactarnos de requerir refuerzos o a especialistas en cualquiera de las áreas. Todo sea por restaurar el orden y devolver la tranquilidad a los pobladores.

—Así será, Hokage sama—dijeron todos incluyendo a Naruto.

—Les agradezco por toda la colaboración que desde ya nos brindan. Han de saber que yo mismo seré quien realice los respectivos pagos por los servicios que nos están prestando, Hokage sama.

—El agradecimiento es nuestro, estimado ronin, les deseo buena suerte en su empresa.

Los cinco viajeros se retiraron de las oficinas y con cierta rapidez llegaron a cruzar las puertas de la Aldea de la Hoja. En las mentes de los ninja aún habían varias interrogantes y no se quedaron con las ganas de hacer las preguntas que hicieran falta.

—Discúlpeme, ronin, no querría molestarlo, pero quisiera saber con cuanto tiempo contamos para resolver este lío que se ha armado allá—dijo Kiba seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru que parecía apoyar la moción.

—¿Qué dices¿Qué como cuánto tiempo tienen? Muchacho, eso ni yo lo sé. Pueden llegar a disponer de meses a como puede cambiar por tan solo un evento aparentemente insignificante, lo que puede reducir todo a una semana únicamente. Hasta el dinero que hayamos de pagarles ha de ser un factor decisivo en el conflicto. Por lo volátil que es la estabilidad ahí, hemos de prepararnos para una repentina escasez de alimentos o agua como para varias emboscadas de camino a la Aldea de los Laureles.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro?—preguntó Naruto con un poco de incertidumbre—. Quizá no se muestren hasta que nos hayamos acercado lo bastante a su aldea...

—Estoy seguro, muy convencido de ello, porque en el trayecto a Konoha me atacaron en dos oportunidades, pero prefirieron evitar un tercer enfrentamiento a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. No se los pensaba decir, mas yo no fui el primer mensajero con una solicitud de ayuda para mi aldea, ya habían enviado a dos hombres valientes y muy decididos en el último mes. A pesar de lo confiables que eran, habíamos perdido todo contacto con ellos y tampoco sabíamos nada de la Aldea de la Hoja. No fue sino hasta el día en que vi sus cuerpos y ropas despedazadas en distintos puntos del camino que supe lo que les había ocurrido. Ambos sitios son casi idénticos, se encuentran en las cercanías a los dos cruces que llevan a mi aldea o a la ciudad capital. De ahí surgió la idea de elegirme como "embajador" y abandonar mi vida de ronin temporalmente.

—¡Qué pena me da escuchar eso! En verdad que sentimos mucho lo que les está sucediendo a la gente de su aldea y a usted —dijo Sakura con cara muy triste—. (¡Qué horror! De ser todo esto cierto, es probable que algunos de nosotros no regresemos a Konoha... Nunca más... O al menos no completos... Ayyy...)

—Sakura chan¿por qué te noto tan... Digamos que... (horrorizada...) ¿Ah¿Por qué?

—Uy, no. No seas tan mentiroso, Naruto. Solo pensaba en si ellos no estarán pasando por una situación semejante a la de los aldeanos de la Tierra de las Olas. Aún recuerdo la cara de aquel niño que me sonrió luego de darle unas cuantas fresas... Cómo si le hubiera dado el sustento para una semana...

—Muy cierto, ya que lo mencionaste, creo que tal vez es algo peor. De veras, me preocupan.

—¿A sus ninja les gusta pasar el tiempo en puros melodramas, Kakashi-san? —preguntó el ronin con incredulidad.

—Eh, bueno, no realmente. Como habrá de suponer, solo están matando el tiempo con el primer comentario que se les venga a la mente —dijo Kakashi sin mostrar lo preocupado que estaba por cómo reaccionarían los muchachos al ver la realidad de ese lugar en peligro.

—Sí usted lo dice... Ahora que lo recuerdo, debo indicarles cuál será nuestro cronograma, al menos les explicaré lo más simple. Hoy acamparemos cuando nos hallamos acercado al penúltimo recodo del río, donde armaremos la tienda de campaña. Al dia siguiente partiremos y nos hospedaremos en la posada Colmillo de Sierpe, no es un sitio muy acogedor, pero debemos estar ahí si queremos pasar por gente ruda, desalmada. Y tal vez nos ataquen de noche, tal vez no... Aun así ustedes sabrán cómo lidiar con esa basura de bandas de motociclistas y jinetes tan borrachos y pendencieros como ninguna otra.

—¡Qué alegría que iremos a descansar! Ya me preocupaba por no poder reponer todas nuestras energías a tiempo¿verdad Akamaru? —comentó Kiba con la ironía en la punta de la lengua. Sin pelos en la lengua, ladró su perro con fuerza y apoyando la tesis de su amo firmemente.

—Chicos¿alguno de ustedes trajo esa tienda de campaña que debemos usar hoy? —preguntó Naruto sin mostrar mucho ánimo.

—Eh, no, yo no traigo eso. Akamaru y yo preferimos montar guardia afuera o solo dormir cerca de una fogata. Ya sabes lo sensibles que es nuestro olfato y sus oídos.

—Por favor, niños, no me vengan con que olvidaron algo tan simple como traer el equipo necesario para guarecernos bajo las futuras inclemencias del tiempo —dijo Kakashi haciéndose el muy importante. el muy astuto—. Al menos espero que no olvidaran envases para portar el agua, como este que tengo en mano.

—Sensei¿no nos estará diciendo que usted tampoco recordó traer la tienda de campaña o sí? —inquirió Sakura con cierta indignación.

—Oh, no, no lo olvidé es que se me hizo demasiado tarde por estar ayudando a otro Jonin a mudarse a un apartamento más grande... Uf, vieran cuántos muebles era...

—No puedo creer cuán mentiroso puede ser usted, Kakashi sensei, y solo por no admitir que es igual de olvidadizo que cualquiera de nosotros.

—De veras, Naruto, no me dio tiempo a pesar de que lo recordaba a cada instante, je, je.

El ronin no dejaba de reírse de forma burlesca en su mente, no esperaba que semejantes ninjas, los aclamados ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja, tuvieran que improvisarlo todo llegado el momento de actuar. ¿Cómo le podían llamar a eso disciplina? Eso le trajo también varios recuerdos de cuando un candidato a ser su primer alumno decía estar listo para llevar el riguroso entrenamiento, que el entonces samurai quisiera imponerle. Ni para qué hizo tal solicitud, no pudo contener la risa tan escandalosa. El saber que solo había entrenado el cuerpo, lo dejó en ridículo y más si su mente se había quedado atascada en su temprana adolescencia, sin el menor rastro de madurez. Solo a ese joven se le ocurría que sin saber cómo concentrarse iba a poder asestar un solo golpe, el definitivo, siquiera a algo inmóvil como los juncos amarrados a un madero. Ese joven no temía decir que no importaba semejante reto, que no tenía inconvenientes en "improvisar". ¿Qué se podía improvisar en tal situación? Ya solo se imaginaba que iba a inflingirle meros rasguños. De nada le serviría enarbolar una espada.

—Algo es muy seguro. No se puede abusar de la improvisación, siempre hace falta saber ciertas cosas con total certeza. De otra manera no podría confiarse ni a sí mismo su propia vida, mucho menos la seguridad de un castillo y su señor —comentó el ronin sin fijarse que no lo hizo en el plano mental—. De otra forma, sería estar creyendo que la suerte lo acompañará por siempre, y lo normal es que solo favorezca a sus seguidores en pocas oportunidades. La improvisación no tiende a ser más que otra faceta de la suerte...

—Eso me parece bastante sabio, digno de alguien que ha acumulado experiencia para su propio beneficio o el ajeno —dijo Kakashi antes de voltear a ver a los jóvenes con un rostro serio.

—Ay, no, gente. No pretendía impartirles una lección sobremanera aburrida, no que va. Se me escapó el comentario que había hecho a un presunto alumno que iba a tener bajo mi cargo hace ya algún tiempo —aclaró el ronin.

—¿Ah, de veras¿Y qué le ocurrió a ese joven¿Logró su sueño de ser un gran espadachín? — dijo Sakura apoyada por la curiosidad de Naruto.

—No, para nada. Nunca lo acepté como mi discípulo. Me dijeron que él se propuso desde entonces a mejorar aquellas áreas tan básicas, porque deseaba volver a pedirme que lo admitiera. En caso de fracasar de nuevo, iría donde otro gran guerrero a aprender lo necesario y así un día demostrarme que sabía aprovechar las oportunidades. No quería ceder. Sin embargo, un día ingresó en las filas de un ejército del daimyo. A los pocos días de entrar en una sangrienta lucha, murió en el grupo de los primeros combatientes que servirían como carne de cañón. Los caídos en acción durante ese fatídico día murieron por una estúpida orden de su general que consideraba que podía prescindir de ellos y aún así dispondría de miles más para alcanzar las ambiciones de su señor y las propias.

—Veo que eso pudo entristecer a muchos desde esa ocasión tan horrenda — dijo Sakura sintiendo algo de lástima por alguien con un sueño sin alcanzar.

—Vamos... Tienen que admitir que lo intentó y que lo que le dijo este viejo no lo intimidó — vociferó Naruto quien entendía muy bien eso de lograr aquello que se propusiera la gente —. Supo enfrentar su destino y morir con orgullo.

—Lo dudo, solo fue un estúpido. De no haber carecido de una conciencia más despierta o de hablar con la gente de la región, se habría dado cuenta que ese general era un despiadado, un sanguinario e imbécil líder. Cuando me di cuenta que todo se trató de una conspiración del daimyo a quien yo servía, renuncié a mi rango dentro de su ejército y me dediqué a vagar como cualquier ronin — declaró el "embajador" —. Tal vez lo hice en memoria de quienes murieron sin tener un verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Ir a enfrentar la muerte por haber sido víctima de los engaños de su propio líder es lo más despreciable que he podido ver en esta vida. Si en mí estuviera el decidir si ese hombre o el daimyo viven o mueren, no dudaría ni un instante y haría lo que hiciera falta para vengar sus muertes y borrar el rastro de esos malnacidos de la faz de esta tierra ensangrentada.


End file.
